Master of Arms (5e Fighter Archetype)
Master of Arms Possessing exceptional knowledge of different ways of fighting, the archetypal master of arms learns to fight with all sorts of weapons and techniques, further improving their martial skills. Many fighters that become masters of arms prefer to master as many ways of combat as possible, while others simply wish to become experts of a single style. Improved Fighting Styles Starting at 3rd level, any fighting styles you know improve to be better than before. Each fighting style listed below gains the following benefits, as well as their current benefits. Archery Attacking at long range doesn't impose disadvantage on your ranged weapon attack rolls. Defense You have a +1 bonus to all saving throws. Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, opportunity attacks made against you have disadvantage. Great Weapon Fighting When you make a melee weapon attack using a melee weapon you are wielding in two hands against a creature with a shield, you gain a +2 bonus to the attack roll. Hand-and-a-Half While wielding a versatile weapon in two hands, you gain a +1 bonus to your AC. Protection If your reaction to impose disadvantage on an attack roll from this fighting style did not cause the attack to miss, the target has resistance to the attack's damage. Throwing The short and long distances for your weapons with the thrown property are doubled. Two-Weapon Fighting When you take the Attack action while engaging in two-weapon fighting, you can make an attack with your second weapon as part of the Attack action. You can only make this additional attack once as part of the Attack action, and if you do so, you cannot use your bonus action to make any additional attacks until the start of your next turn. Master of All Ends Additionally, at 3rd level, you can strike with all portions of a weapon with equal force. When you deal damage with a weapon that deals bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing damage, you can change the damage type to one of the two other damage types. Additional Fighting Style Starting at 7th level, you choose a second option from the Fighting Style class feature. Combat Stance By 10th level, you can assume a defensive or offensive stance, as a bonus action. You gain the benefits of a stance until you change into another stance. Defensive Stance. ''When a creature hits you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction to add your proficiency bonus to your AC for that attack, potentially causing the attack to miss you. ''Offensive Stance. ''When a creature hits you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction to make one melee weapon attack on the creature. '''Swift Strikes Beginning at 15th level, you can attack even faster when you are pushed to your limit. When you use your Action Surge to take the Attack action, you can make one more attack than you would normally be able to. Master of Weapons At 18th level, you know how every weapon is used against you. No weapon attack roll has advantage against you while you aren't incapacitated. New Fighting Styles The following fighting styles are available to all fighters, paladins, and rangers, through their Fighting Style feature. '''''Hand-and-a-Half. While wielding a versatile weapon in two hands, you gain a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls with that weapon. ''Throwing. ''You gain a +2 bonus to to ranged attack rolls you make with a thrown weapon. Whenever you make a ranged attack with a thrown weapon, you can immediately draw another weapon as part of the attack.Category:Archetypes